poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony/Transcript
This is the transcript for ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony''. The Lord of Chaos Breaks Free * Cheerilee: I want to start our field trip here, in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden. That one over there represents "Friendship". All right, my little ponies, this one represents "Victory". * Scootaloo: How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark? * Applebloom: Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'. * Sweetie Belle: That's not a word! * Scootaloo: What are you, a dictionary? * Cheerilee: Girls! Now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it? * Applebloom: It's got an eagle claw! * Scootaloo: And a lion paw! * Sweetie Belle: And a snake tail! * Cheerilee: This creature is called a draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things. What do you suppose that represents? * Applebloom: Confusion! * Sweetie Belle: Evil! * Scootaloo: Chaos! * Sweetie Belle: It's not chaos, you dodo! * Scootaloo: Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of! And it is too chaos! * Sweetie Belle: Is not! * Applebloom: You're both wrong! Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo look up as a red light hits the statue * Cheerilee: Actually, in a way, you're all right. This statue represents "Discord", which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it. continue walking * Cheerilee: Now let's go, and I don't want anymore fighting. * Applebloom: It's confusion! * Sweetie Belle: Evil! * Scootaloo: Chaos! to them, the statue begins to crack * Discord: laughter Something's not right The Missing Elements/Finding the Elements Dishonesty Applejack/Lier Joe Despair T.K./Darkness Kari Anger Pinkie/Ignorance Izzy Greed Rarity/Corrupted Mimi Cruelty Fluttershy/Hated Sora Treachery Rainbow/Enmity Matt Discord's Reign of Chaos/The CMC reveals his cause Discord, the Corrupted Crests and the Elements of Chaos On the way home Outside the Library Tai search Rainbow Dash/Tai vs Rainbow Dash/Insecurity Tai Book Battle Convincing the Elements of Chaos Discord defeats Twilight/Inmagic Twilight * - * Twilight Sparkle: at her breaking point FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...? * Discord: Aw, poor Twilight Sparkle, pehaps the magic of friendship isn't as powerful as you thought. * Twilight Sparkle: annoyed Leave me alone! * Discord: annoyed Okay, you know what, I was gonna leave you like this for a while, but you're kinda just bring the mood down so yeah, BYE! * forcefully corrupts Twilight as her eyes become yellow, white, green, and blue swirls and she becomes colorless * SpongeBob: Not Twilight as well! The Digidestined abadoned their Partners/Ash vs Tai *- *- *- *- *- *'Discord:' Oh Digidestineds!!!, you dont forgot something *'Joe Kido:' No, I'm very happy *'Mimi Tachikawa:' And if I have it, I would use it as power, not as garbage *(Gomamon and Palmon its shock what his partners said) *'Ducky:' I don't believe it what they said! *'Ttark:' Me too! *'Eddy': I hate to say it, but that it's not the right way to say that to your friends. *'Matt Ishida': Friends??? *'Bolin': Yeah, you don't remember, you are the Digidestined of friendship *'Gabumon': You say you not only im your partner, i'm your friend, don't remember???? *(Matt Ishida stays silent for a few seconds, and punch Gabumon in the face, all shocked) *Sonic: What?! *'Sandy Cheeks': Matt, what's wrong you?? You don't punch you friend!!! *'Matt Ishida': His is not my friend, yours not a my friends, i'm never i had friends!!!! *(all shocked) *Ash: WHAT?! *'Piglet': Matt, calm out *'Tentomon': Izzy, do something!!! *'Izzy Izumi': I'm have a idea, Matt punchs more Gabumon *'Tentomon': Thats not the solution!!! *Knuckles: Yeesh, first the Mane Six all act mean towards eachother, now the DigiDestined are being to jerks toward their Digimon for no reason. *Sonic: What's going on?! *Double D: What do we do?! *Ed: up a pickle Pickle? *'Palmon': Mimi, open yours eyes, thats not you!!! *'Mimi Tachikawa': Thats me, stupid plant *'Palmon': Mimi........(crying) why, why are you talking to me like that the heroes look on disbelief, Ash, overwhelmed by all of this, began to lose his temper until he finally snapped * Ash: his breaking point; angrily AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! THAT DOES IT!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THIS, BUT THE WAY YOUR TREATING YOUR DIGIMON RIGHT NOW IS OUTRIGHT DISGRACEFUL! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU WOULD NORMALLY DO, NOT EVEN IF SOMEONE LIKE PRINCESS CELESTIA OR MUFASA WAS INVOLVED! emotional outburst scared thes entire team; he had never been this angry before, even Pikachu backed away in fear *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA